The soul rewritten
by Eternal-Inuyasha
Summary: Kagome is Captured by Naraku, and Her memory is erased. And once Naraku is finally killed, and a new adversary arises, well, what then? Will life never return to what it used to be for poor Kagome?
1. Chapter one

The soul rewritten Ok, as I said, this is my first fanfiction.This chapter may be kind of short, and I apoligize for any cliffhangers. And I would just like to say, My opinion of Kikyo is nuetral, In case she gets brought into this. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.grumbles about bloodthirsty lawyers   
  
Chapter One  
  
Kagome Captured   
  
Kagome Higarashi was sitting in the kitchen, doing homework."I really have to get to school more.", she sighed.Of course, she would much rather be in the fuedal era, where she went on those days she wasnt at school. Kagome found her mind wandering to Inuyasha, and their last argument. That stupid, insensitive, jerk! But if I dont go back soon, hell come get me, and really yell.... It had been 4 days, practically a school record for her. Kagome sighed again.  
  
"I have to get going again.", kagome muttered, her thoughts still on Inuyasha. She picked up her yellow backpack, swollen with the things she usually took to the fuedal era, though thanks to Inuyasha, She had not included Cup-Man soup.  
  
"Mom! Im leaving!", Kagome yelled.  
  
"Did you finish your homework?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"See you then!" Kagome didnt have to explain where she was going. The both knew where she was going. Hopefully, you know too, that she was going to the fuedal era.  
  
Kagome lowered over the edge of the bone-eaters well, and dropped to the ground. An eerie pinkish-purplish glow surrounded her, blocking out all else. But this was normal. As it faded, she could hear a battle from outside the well. She climbed a vine, which was on the wall of the well.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!!", She heard a masculine voice yell. She poked her head out of the well, and saw Sango weilding her huge boomerang weapon, Heraiketsou, against a gargantun white dog. He looked increadibly feirce, and Kagome saw that it was no ordinary demon. This was Inuyashas half- brother, Sesshomaru, in a transformed state.  
  
Sesshomaru dodged the kaze no kizu, and Shippous Kitsune Bi, but got hit by Heraiketsou. Sesshomaru transformed back to the state he was usually seen in, which was, well, pretty.  
  
"Inuyasha, you have learned nothing.", Sesshomaru said in a voice that told them he was bored, although it was hard to tell. He walk off into the woods, Rin following faithfully. Inuyasha began to growl deep in his throat, as he thought, That coward. Someday Ill get him. For the first time since the battle, he payed attention to his nose.  
  
Kagome ran up to Inuyasha. "Where the Hell did you go off to!!", Inuyasha demanded furiously. But he thought something compleatly differant.Damn, shes beautiful... Relief washed over him, and he twitched his ears twice. Those stupid ears stopped him from ever intimidating anyone.  
  
"I have to go to school sometimes" Kagome answered rather coldly, in answer to his question. Why couldnt he ever lay off for a while, give her a break! Geez! He can be such a- But she stopped her train of thought, as she lost herself in those beautiful golden eyes.Her heart melted when he returned her gaze. Kagome wanted nothing more than to be with him forever. But he had been claimed fifty years ago. Kikyo, She thought sadly.  
  
Inuyasha stiffened suddenly." Naraku!" He ran off into the woods, and Kagome groaned. Why couldent the ever be left alon? One attack after another. It was so irritating, Irksome, annoying, and all the other words for that she could think of.  
  
Kagome herself stiffened, as she heard a noise behind her. She turned and saw white fur, and a leering baboon face. "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!", She screamed as the bag went over her head. 


	2. Chapter two

The soul rewritten Sorry about that short chapter, and the cliffhanger, and the spelling mistakes.This one is nice and long. Enjoy!   
  
Chapter two  
  
Narakus Plan  
  
Kagome squirmed uncomfortably in the bag. "Bow, Bow, wheres my bow?", She muttered, feeling around in the bag. No!" I left it at Kaedes! The bag gave a particularly rude jostle, and Narakus Voice came floating though the seams.  
  
"Dont get any ideas.", He warned her. He bounced the bag agin, and it hit a branch. Kagomes head was impacted, and she was out cold.   
  
Inuyasha jumped over the trees, Kirara following, faithful to Sangos command. "Come on!" He growled angrily, as Kagomes scent began to fade. He was tiring, but could not give up.   
  
Kagomes life was at sake. How could he give up while she was still alive. And Kagome was very much alive. The fact pounded in his blood, and gave a powerful boost to his waning energy.  
  
"Inuyasha, we have to take a break. Even if we reach the place in time, we wont be able to fight Naraku. We need rest." Sango was just as unhappy at quitting, but she still had reason. She was not sure if they would make it in time, but if they reached the place like this, How could they battle Naraku?  
  
"Sango is right Inuyasha. We cannot hope to win any fights as tired as this."  
  
"I think we should keep going."  
  
"SHUT UP!", Inuyasha roared, fighting to be heard over their bickering. I see the place. He thought with satisfaction. Damn, Kagome. How could you get lost like this?!   
  
Kagome blinked. She was in a castle. Bust who was she. Whose castle was this? Vaguely, she thought she heard noises. "where am I?", she asked hesitantly. Nobody heard her.  
  
"naraku-" an woman said to a black-haired man, who apparently was named Naraku. Kagome could not ever remember seeing one before, she couldnt remember anything at that, but when she saw that man, and heard him speak, the first thing she thought ws 'Snake'.  
  
" Kagura, how many times must I tell you not to Interupt. Inuyasha will be here soon. Now Kanna, you will use your mirror to steal Inuyashas soul. Kagura, you will take care of the rst of them." And seeing that Kagome was awake, he added "Ahhhhh..... Kagome. So long you have stood against me. Yet now you are trapped, and your precious Inuyasha cannot save you. For when he tries, they all will be destroyed."  
  
Kagome was confused, but she didnt like this man at all." I dont know who you are, or the rest of you, but I will find out." She said strongly and forcefully. As an afterthought she added" Whe is Inuyasha?"  
  
Naraku was very much pleased, but did not let it show on his face. So. He thought. You have lost your memory. Very well then. I suppose this will hurt Inuyasha more than anything we could do, the fool. Unless... His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Girl. How do I know that you have lost your memory."  
  
Kagome, lost as she was, scented danger, and kept her mouth shut. If nothing else it would infuriate him. And infuriate him it did. He handed her a bow, but no arrow. She looked at it blankly.  
  
"And what the heck am I supposed to do with this?", She asked coldly. Naraku smiled. Her memory truly was gone.  
  
"Back in the bag.", He said softly, while chuckling evilly.   
  
"I can smell her! She is close!" Inuyasha exclaimed eagerly, as they stepped into the clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a terrible sight. Kagome was in the clearing, sobbing like her heart might break. As for Inuyasha, is heart did break. "Kagome?", Inuyasha asked tenetively. Kagome looked up. She saw Inuyashas face, and felt something stirr in her heart, yet her mind did not know who he was. Inuyasha Lokked in her eyes and saw no recognition.  
  
Kagome sprang to her feet and grabbed a stick. She glared at him fiercely. "Who are you?", She asked coldly. His eyes, once so familiar, widened in shock. He backed up, shaking his head slowly, denying what had happened.  
  
"KAGOME!!!", He howled in greif. Kagome narrowed her eyes, and looked confused. Then something clicked in her mind. She hestitated, and then asked the question that tore Inuyashas Heart to peices.  
  
"Did- Did I know you?", She asked hesitantly. Inuyashas eyes filled with tears, and he tore off in the derection he came from. Kagome had no idea what would cause a reaction like that to a demon. She shook her head, dazed, and went in the same direction that strange boy had, poking causiously through the brush.   
  
Inuyashas heart was boken. he backed against a tree, crying silently. He back was being poked most annoyingly againd a small branch. He didnt care. It didnt matter. Nothing mattered anymore. He colapsed to the base of the tree and thought, Oh god. How can I go on living like this. The woman I love is worse than dead. She doesnt remember me.  
  
Inuyasha tore at himself so that maybe physical pain would drown out the emotional pain he was feeling. It didnt, but somehow or other, a rock connected with Inuyashas head, and did not fight the blackness that overwhemed his vision. 


	3. Chapter three

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it is nessesery. Wish I had something more interesting to say, but nobody will give me a reveiw. Hmmmmmmmmmmmm........ DISCLAIMER: I don`t own Inuyasha. INUYASHA`S LOVE  
Kagome saw the strange boy slumped against the tree, and heard people calling, and knew they were looking for him. But why was he sleeping in the middle of the day when people were looking for him? Kagome shook her head. It was too confusing. She tried to stop thinking about it as she began to work.  
She tore the strips off of the kimono that man called Naraku had given her, and made them into bandages for his arm which was torn and bloody. She laid him on the ground, and noticed there had been a branch poking into his back. The boy moved slightly, and Kagome knew he was about to wake.  
"Inuyasha! INUYASHA!!!!"  
Kagome heard the strange, unfamiliar voices of those who, if she could only remember it, had once been her friends, and she backed into the bushes to watch.  
A girl with a boomerang on her back, a huge one, had seen Inuyasha, who was still unconcious, but not for long."Inuyasha!!! Houshi-sama, I found him!" A jangle of rings on a staff told Kagome they were coming. They?  
"Sango! Couldn`t you just once call me Miroku?!"  
"All right ,IFine/I. Whatever. Just GET OVER HERE!"  
In all the noise, Inuyasha (for that, Kagome now knew, was his name) woke.  
Inuyasha opened his eyes, and blinked. Standing over him was Miroku, Sango, and even little shippou. There was an immeadiate onslaught of questions.  
"How did you get those wounds?"  
"Did you find Kagome?"  
"Why are you lying on the ground?" Shippou, of course. InuyashaSat up, and then the events of the night rushed back to him.  
"Kagome!", He howled in anguish, jumping to his feet. The otheres stared at him. They were not used to such emotional outbursts. Oh damn, Kagome. How did this happen to you?! Tears filled his eyes. Oh not now! He thought rather desperatly. His was suddenly assaulted by questions of What happened to Kagome?And things like that. And- wait. Wait. Kagome! He started towards the bushes, and saw a pair of eyes stare back. It was kagome. She made an odd squeaking noise, but held stock still.  
"Kagome!?" Sango asked eagerly. Then Kagome understood. They were her friends. Emphasis on WERE. Kagome no longer knew them.  
Then kagome had a real laugh when Miroku started rubbing Sango`s, erm, Backside. Sango froze. Miroku made to flee, but Sango was to quick for him. Before Miroku knew what was happening, there was a sharp crack, and a red hand mark was burning on his face."Hmph."  
Suddenly Kagome realized why Inuyasha had reacted like this. He must have loved e. But he was clearly a demon! In confusion as well as sadness, Kagome collapsed, sobbing, and Inuyasha put his arms arond her.  
Inuyasha was not sure what had happened in Kagome`s mind, But as he held her, and as she cried, he never wanted to let go. Who had done this to Kagome? His Kagome. He had loved Kikyo, but nothing, ever, was like this.  
Inuyasha gave himself a mental slap on both cheeks. It was Naraku. Naraku. His eyes filled with hate, as Kagome clung desperatly to him. Naraku. He vowed, I will kill you if it is the last thing I ever do. To be continued...... 


	4. Chapter four

The soul rewritten oh, God. This was the hardest chapter to write. Normally the words just flow, ya know? Anyway....Okay guys, hang in there. The big battle is coming. ********************************** A MEETING OF WAR  
Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku had been traveling for four days when Inuyasha smelled something unusual.  
Inuyasha stopped. "There is a demon coming in this direction. A very powerful demon. There is a little girl too. Shesshomaru!" Inuyasha really couldn`t deside whether to be satisfied, or horrified. On one hand, maybe Inuyasha could destroy him. On the other hand, with Kagome like this, they really couln`t afford to meet powerful demons.  
"Should we stop for lunch yet?", asked Sango timidly. Inuyasha had had a very bad temper lately, and they were sick of hearing him rage and storm at them. Inuyasha responded with his usual "keh." Then, as if deciding this was a question to be answered, he said,"Yeah, sure. Naraku will be here to check in on us anyway." He said this in a very reluctant voice.  
Kilala landed on the good, solid ground, as did Inuyasha. Kagome spread out the checkered blanket from the pack that Inuyasha had retreived. Sango laid out the food, and a well hidden cup-man soup. Kagome never liked leaving it at home, as it was not only Inuyasha`s favorite food, but Souta`s as well, and if she left it at home she may never get to actually eat it.  
As usual, Inuyasha snatched the soup and hogged it down, hitting Shippou on the head when he asked for some. (poor Shippou! Thought Kagome.) "SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", She yelled angrily. Sango and Miroku looked thrilled that she had remembered something, while Shippou poked Inuyasha.  
"What the Hell was that-" He froze, his nose twitching. There was a rustle in the leaves, and a small girl with black hair burst through the bushes.  
" I found them Sesshomaru-sama!" The girl said happily. Oh, Damn! Inuyasha thought. Of all the times Sesshomaru could have picked! Sango had not noticed anything. Yet. As Kagome bit into an unpeeled bananna, Sango and Shippou broke into very noisy giggles. Kagome spat out the bananna pulp, and Sango showed her how to eat it properly, minorly handicapped by fits of laughter.  
Sesshomaru surveyed them with interest, and had a very strange thought. What if...What if they are just a happy.... Just like Rin and I.... One fighter, and one or more girl to be protected.....hmmmmmm. That was a strange thought..... And it was indeed. Also very fragmented. Hmmm.  
For the past 5 minutes Sesshomaru had been surveying the sceen, and Inuyasha had been surveying the dirt. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Inuyasha spoke up. " If you think you can just barge on in here and pull something, than you`ve got another thing coming!" Inuyasha shouted, fury etched in his face. "Can`t you for once mind your own freakin` buisness! We really don`t need any greif right now, as we are doing fine haveing problems pop up already! And-" There were gasps from the girls as they notices Sesshomaru and the happy- go- lucky Rin.  
"Inuyasha, you are rambling.", Sesshomaru interrupted smoothly, after patiently listening to his fill of yelling. " I see many things here. None of them are problems. Inuyasha, I have not come to disrupt your"(he smirked)"Fun. I have come asking of Naraku`s whereabouts. I cannot smell him, with as many decoys as he is using, that is impossible. However, you are constantly following him. If you refuse to help me......" He let the treat hang.  
"I just had a thought." Sango stated, another interruption. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared. Sango snatched the compleated Shikon No Tama from around Kagome`s neck. What the hell is she doing?! Inuyasha thought frantically, while trying to figure out why the heck he was trying to move , but couldn`t. Oh. Sesshomaru was holding him back. By that point he had become mezmerized by the glowy pink light that now surrouded Kagome and the shikon no tama.  
Kagome gave a yell of fear as she was lifted into the air, a mysterious wind blowing though her kimono. Her hair fanned out, and suddenly, she fell to the ground again, Ordinary old Kagome Higarashi.  
"How did I get here? I w-was in a bag.... What`s he doing here!" Kagome said. And Sesshomaru realized why Inuyasha was so upset. His woman had lost all memory of him, and of all elso. Suddenly Seshomaru felt something he had never felt before. He felt sorry for Inuyasha.  
"Kikyo is nearby spying on us." Kagome said conversationally. She was still confused as to how she got here, why Sesshomaru and Rin were here, and lots of other stuff. Hmm. She could sense Kikyo in the bushes nearby, but was at a loss as to why she was here. Inuyasha bolted toward the bushes, and pulled Kikyo out of them. When all was explained to her, the strange company sat down and began to plot revenge... 


	5. Chapter five

Chapter 5  
  
Black Haired Inuyasha, Take two  
  
"Kikyo, You remember what to do?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good"  
  
Naraku waited, in the tallest branches of Goshingboku, where his spirit servant had told him the ambush was waiting. He was a tiger, stalking his stalkers. Or ambushers. Watching for Kikyo for the last 3 hours, he was impatient.  
  
"Where is that fool?, he whispered, a nearly untraceable growl buried in his tone. Ahhhh... Kikyo emerged from the bushes, noiseless. He could hardly beleive they had tried to ambush him. How could they, the hunted, ever hope to beat the hunter? This game, this dangerous game he played was all about power, something they didnt have.  
  
And with Her on his side, How could they ever hope to destroy this Naraku? Their little group would fall this time. And Kagome? Naraku would relish her defeat with a special pleasure.  
  
And he had a special way of torturing Inuyasha. Normally he would just leave that to a servant, or a slave, or something, but he wanted to do this one personally. And Kagome would be watching the whole time.  
  
Perfect. Inuyasha thought with a trace of smugness. The plan was moving along as smooth as can be. Naraku was close. Naturally, he was keepng his distance, but if he thought Kikyo was alone... Inuyasha allowed his mind to wander. Naraku was getting no closer, so it was probably safe.  
  
Kagome was weirdly quiet today, He thought idly. And pale. Maybe shes getting sick. When were through with this, we can go to Kaede-babas.  
  
Inuyasha couldnt have known that he would be mortally wounded tonight. He couldnt realize the one fatal flaw. And while he suspected Kikyo might cause problems, he had no way of preparing himself for what was to happen tonight .  
  
Naraku pounced from the trees silently, His hands wrapping around her throat. She burned him, her life energy, something purely good, was inimicle to the shadow stuff of his current body. Inuyasha knew that he was especially dangerous in that body, which could only exist when the moon was new. Oh. Oh, no. No! The new moon! How could I have forgotten?!  
  
Inuyashas nose already was maybe 50% functional. One shard left! How could something go this wrong with one shard left! Naraku had the only shard of the Shikon No Tama that they hadnt already collected. He didnt understand. They had been ahead of the game! They had been winning the war!  
  
And if this has already gone so wrong, why stop there? Naraku probably knew all about the ambush, too. What if this had something to do with Kagomes illness? Inuyashas mind was racing, and he was becoming more human by the minute. Oh, ! I cant back out now! Its too late! Too late. Too... Late.... 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
Betrayal  
  
It was not going well for Inuyasha. Completely helpless, he was pinned to a tree, bound by strange ropes.It had to be just past ten o clock. Kagome was sure that Naraku wouldnt let the sun rise the next morning.   
  
It was getting hard to think. What was that strange noise? Like a whistle, or.... No! But we killed him! I have to help Inuyasha! What? I cant Move! Kagome tried her hardest, but couldnt move. She strained, but couldnt move.  
  
Suddenly she popped up, like a jack in the box, almost. Yes! She strode forward, out of the bushes. What? She hadnt wanted to do that. Her body was moving by itself! It had to be.Menomaru! But they had killed him. Inuyasha! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!!  
  
Kagome was coming out of the bushes. No! But there was nothing Inuyasha could do to stop it. She had a blank look on her face. A glowing 9 was on her forhead. That could only mean Menomaru was back. It was all over now. Inuyasha almost stopped struggling all together. Why bother? Inuyasha was no fool.   
  
He knew they could maybe beat Menomaru. He knew they had the tiniest, smallest, slimmest chance of destroying Naraku. But not both. Inuyasha knew that he would be destroyed by Kagome herself. There was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
Kagome aimed an arrow at his heart. Then a spasm crossed her face. She was back in controll for just a second or two. It was enough. "Inuyasha..." She croaked, sweat trickling down her face with the effort of holding off Menomaru. Say it! Say it! Inuyasha thought frantically.  
  
"S- Sit!" Kagome put all her will into that command. She would have smiled in triumpth, but Menomaru was back in controll. The arrow fired at the place Inuyashas heart had been a second ago.  
  
"No!", Naraku let slip. He accidently attracted the attention of Sango.  
  
Kagome! Inuyasha! Sango thought. In anger, she threw Heraikotsu at Naraku furiously. Naraku sent poisonous bees to block it, but Heraikotsu ripped right through. Naraku looked at the gargantun boomarang spinning towards him, and for the first time since he transformed from that hideous Onegumo, Felt real fear. The end was coming for him. 


	7. Chapter Seven

This seemes like it will be nice and long. Ive only had a few reveiws, but expected none in the first place. Thanks to those who did R&R .  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Mirokus Sacrifice  
  
Narakus first experiance with fear almost destroyed him, then and there. But, Onegumo had felt fear, often. It lent him the strength to snap out of his mesmerization in time to dodge the whirling boomerang. Almost.  
  
Heraikotsu ripped through a large part of him. The part where the shikon shard was, and the part naraku had put most of his Demonic strength into. It was also the part Onegumo had settled into. He was separated in two, and Miroku knew very suddenly what he had to do.  
  
"Kazaana!" Brush, and rocks, and dirt and soil flew through the air, and Inuyasha had to hold fast to the nearest tree to avoid being sucked into oblivion. Miroku gulped, and knew that whate he was about to do would destroy him, but it was necessary. It would get rid of naraku enough to have the others kill him.   
  
He widened the Air Void, nearly doubling its power, and the greater, stronger part of Naraku was sucked into it.  
  
Miroku cried out, and the air void widened still more to consume him. Sango and Inuyasha ran to him, but he was gone, defeated by his own right hand. Kagome awoke, in controll again.  
  
Sango fell and cried. She cried over the spot where a health, living young man had stood a moment before. But he was gone, and wasnt coming back. Sango realized then that she had loved the perverted monk.  
  
You stupid monk! Her mind cried out, Horrorstruck. No! No!! NO!!! Her mind could not stop screaming.   
  
Time had seemed to stop for everyone in the vincinity. Inuyasha, Kagome, Naraku, and Shippou stared, stunned at Mirokus sacrifice. Sango was still sobbing over the fallen priest, and even the squirrels stopped chittering.  
  
Shippou broke the silence with his foxfire, trying in vain to have any effect on the severely weakened demon. Battle broke out again. Despite the tragic loss of one, no, two lives (you cannot forget Onegumo), the battle was yet to be won.  
  
A great ghout of flame announced the arrival if Jaken, with all his toady greeness. Oh, great. Kagome thought dryly. At least, it would have been said dryly if she had actually spoken.  
  
All they needed was more trouble to end this sort of day.  
  
And in a blinding wave of greenish- blue light, Naraku disapeered. That was it. No snap, or dramatic exit line, or even a classic flash. A wave of bluish- green light and he was gone. Worse still, he had taken Inuyasha with him. 


	8. Chapter eight

Okay, this chapter is a little tiny bit longer than usual. I hope you enjoy it, for those angst lovers. And before the crazed Inuyasha fans leap all over me, I have to say he will survive. It ruins the chapter a bitmopes but I would rather be moping than mangled. Enjoy......  
  
Chapter eight  
  
dying  
  
Inuyasha groaned, his head pounding. He was in a tree. What? What the heck was he doing here? Lord, his head hurt. And where was Kagome? He couldnt smell her anywhere. He couldnt smell anything for that matter.   
  
It was dark. He sat up, in the process banging his head painfully on a tree branch. The sudden, unexpected pain, though nothing compared to previous experiances, cleared the last cobwebs from his brain.  
  
He was human, that was obvious. He had been captured after Miroku...arghhh. He wished his head would stop hurting so much. He was a human. He hated the new moon, but there was nothing he could do about it. Come to think of it, the sun should have risen a while ago.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha tried to stand, but in doing so, felt the world aound him shift and lurch.  
  
In seconds the tempermental man realized that he was standing, and that was why he had had no success in standing before. He was bound, but it was so dark he couldnt see what he was bound with.  
  
Darn these human eyes! Inuyasha fumed. He couldnt see anything and would be so unbeleivable grateful for morning.  
  
Morning. That thought jolted him into the realization that he might never see morning. That this prolonged transformation might be his last. It made him aware of the dire situation he was in.   
  
He was human. That was a fact. Keh. Inuyasha was frustrated. It wasnt like him to do that terribly much thinking, but if - wait.  
  
Wait.  
  
What was he doing?! Naraku had spoken, obviously challenging him, and his mind was wandering. He struggled to move, but couldnt. He struggled to speak, but couldnt. Naraku! How had he done this? Kaede-Baba will know. Ill ask her later... His mind was wandering again.  
  
In the deep recesses of his heart, he knew he was dying. He became vaguely aware that it was only shock that kept away the waves of nausea. 


	9. Chapter nine

Sorry. A little more pain and suffering then a surprise bit of romance. If it seems a little weird, remember. I AM ONLY 12 YEARS OLD! You want a child prodigy, find somebody else.  
  
Chapter nine  
  
a humans pain  
  
Inuyasha could see a lot of blood, which seemed to be coming from a small but deep wound in his chest. He stared dumbly at the knife, and would have yanked it out, and stared dumbly at it even more, but couldnt move.  
  
The only time Inuyasha had felt this out of it was that time Eri and Uka, those stupid noisy friends of hers, had decided to introduce him to alcohol. That was not an experiance he wanted to repeate.  
  
No! Focus! and that was when it truly dawned on him that he was dying.  
  
Then the first wave of pain hit. It was so intense, so all-consuming, that he didnt know what to do, or think. Bood was pounding in his ears.  
  
That cursed white figure, so familiar in its baboon skin apeared out of the gloom, and pulled the knife out of Inuyasha. Smirking moislessly, he jabbed it cruelly into one leg, and tore through hard muscel and tendons.   
  
He couldnt scream anymore. He was beyond that.   
  
Everything seemed so misty. But he was here. Kagome was in his arms, just like he had promised her. He had promised that once Naraku was dead, they would be together forever.  
  
Inuyasha drew his lovely Kagome towards him, a passionate kiss ready to spring daintily from his lips. He had waited so long. So long for the pure, simple peace of love. But she pushed him back gently. A soft, yet firm hand brushed his cheek.  
  
She, his wonderful pure, perfect goddess, looked sadly into his amber eyes, and tears made the scene more misty than before.   
  
"No!" He shouted, through a fog. "It has to be perfect. Ive waited so long!"  
  
"So long.." He whispered. Kaome smiled sorrowfully at him, and turned away. She was leaving him. No... He had known it would happen, and when it did, that it wold kill him. Yet even knowing this did not lessen the pain.   
  
"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!", Inuyasha screamed, tortured. The dream would not leave him. He was haunted by her iminent departure.  
  
The old woman dabbed the sweating mans forehead with a cold cloth, but he woke, and pushed Kaede aside. It was kagome he wanted.  
  
He spied kagome sitting, troubled, in a corner, and swept her into his arms. She clung to him, and they cried, knowing how close they had come to losing each other. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10  
  
Recovery  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome just clung to each other. They looked so absolutely differant, yet so perfect. Actually it didnt look perfect at all. It just felt that way. Inuyasha, and his utterly torn and shredded body, and kagome, with her raven hair, and beautiful smiles, and best of all, the sparkle in her eyes that told him she was very happy to be alive.  
  
Suddenly Kagome pulled away, embarressed. Inuyasha realized two things at once. First, that he was in so much pain. It hurt to move, it hurt to beath, God, it hurt to be alive. But he welcomed this pain. It told him he was alive, and that he was not dying. It told him he was healing..  
  
Second he noticed that he was compleatly naked. He turned beet red, and grabbed blankets up around him, scrabbling despite his tormented muscels.  
  
"Geez, woman!" He shouted, humiliated. "Wheres my cloths?!"  
  
Kagome sighed. He was alive, that was for sure. Honestly.  
  
"Why the hell did you take my cloths off?!"  
  
"Did it occur to you that you were so covered in injuries you would have died without Kaedes help?" She yelled back, furious.  
  
Kaede sighed. At least she knew things were completely back to normal. Inuyasha and Kagome were squabbling again, bickering childishly. But no. she realized suddenly. Nothing will ever be normal without Miroku, ever. Poor Sango was so devestated by his death. I think she really loved him. Just as much as Inuyasha and Kagome love each other. Though, she stought with and inward, sad smile, neither of them are very obvious about it.  
  
"Even with Kaedes care, you almost died! You really dont care, do you?" Kagome broke out in sobs.  
  
"Why are you crying? It cant make you that sad." He said rather pointedly. Then almost cowering at Kagomes rage.  
  
"Im not Crying because Im sad! Im crying because you are an insufferable idiot!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Am not!!"  
  
"SITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Poor Inuyasha didnt have a chance. He hit the ground, and Kagome felt bad for lashing out at the proud hanyou. He had been beaten up by some quarter- stenghth low-life, almost died, been humiliated in the morning.... She would have to apoligize later. Well it was nice to know things were almost back to normal. 


	11. Chapter eleven

this ones long.  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
Mirokus goodbye (?)  
  
Three weeks after Kagome and Sango had killed Naraku, Inuyasha was finally 100 percent normal. Or at least One hundred percent funcional. He still was not yelling as much. The dream now came every night.  
  
Everything seemed so misty. But he was here. Kagome was in his arms, just like he had promised her. He had promised that once Naraku was dead, they would be together forever.  
  
Inuyasha drew his lovely Kagome towards him, a passionate kiss ready to spring daintily from his lips. He had waited so long. So long for the pure, simple peace of love. But she pushed him back gently. A soft, yet firm hand brushed his cheek.  
  
She, his wonderful pure, perfect goddess, looked sadly into his amber eyes, and tears made the scene more misty than before.   
  
"No!" He shouted, through a fog. "It has to be perfect. Ive waited so long!"  
  
"So long.." He whispered. Kagome smiled sorrowfully at him, and turned away. She was leaving him. No... He had known it would happen, and when it did, that it wold kill him. Yet even knowing this did not lessen the pain.   
  
Every time he awoke from that dream, he screamed Kagomes name. Though it was obvious they were in love, the mans reacion to the dream still worried her very much. She decided it was time. Three weeks was too long to wait, already.  
  
Poor Miroku. He destroyed Naraku, mostly, yet still has no children to carry on his line  
  
Inuyasha, however, was not thinking very much. He was more and more melancholy every day. He was sure Kagome was just settling some affairs, and then she would leave him. He couldnt bear that. How had they gotten so close? But it didnt really matter. She was leaving....leaving....lea-  
  
"Sit!"  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground, hard. "What was that for, baka?! He shouted angrily.  
  
"Angry is better than lethargic.", Kagome replied loftily," Youve been staring off into empty space for three weeks."  
  
"So you sat me?!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were bickering again. Sango and Kaede watched them with interest. "how much longer do you think this will last, Lady Kaede?"  
  
"Oh, I think not much longer." Was the old womans reply. Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting as feircely as ever. This was most definately an improvement.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome snapped. Inuyasha sat. "get moving. Were going to Sangos village." Now Kagome was angry, and that was in addition to worrying about Inuyasha, and missing Miroku, and being glad about Narakus Death, and hoping he had no offspring, and hoping Shippou wasnt going to make sitting on Inuyashas head a habbit, for that was, of all things, exactly what he had been doing.  
  
So, her mind full to bursting, Kagome set off, with the others, to Sangos Village for Mirokus Funeral.  
  
Halfway through the funeral, a voice near Sangos ear asked, "Who died?"  
  
Sango turned, and saw who was next to her, and exclaimed, "Miroku!" But then she froze, feeling a familiar hand on her butt. Her eye twitched, and , almost too fast to see, slapped Mirokus face.   
  
"I missed that." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Below decribes an actual episode in the sixties or so, that is called The Stone Flower and Shippous first Love. Sorry this one is so short.   
  
Chapter twelve  
  
the final chapter  
  
"B-but how are you here?" Sango asked suddenly, fear in her eyes. "Inuyasha? Is it a Demon? Like with Shippou and the little girl with the Stone Flower?" This was referring to a little girl that Shippou had liked that lost her brother in battle.   
  
In desperate hope, the little girl clung to the stone flower(a shikon shard look a like). She wished so hard on it that her brother would return. But he never did.  
  
Knowing this, a demon impersonated her brother, thinking to use the little girl to steal the Shikon Shards. But Shippou saw the Demon in its reflection in a bucket of water, and, with the Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kilalas help, destroyed the demon. But the stone flower was destroyed. Shippou and the others got her a new one, and all was well.  
  
"Yeah, thats him.", replied Inuyasha with bored contempt.  
  
"What? You prefer me dead?" Miroku asked sharply. Kagome was startled. Saying anything sharply was unlike him. Commanding, maybe. Angrily, Maybe. But never like that. Obviously Miroku was upset about something. She could almost smell his nervousness. Which, she realized, was probably why Inuyasha was so... contemptuous. Inuyasha probably could smell it.  
  
"So." Kagome said after taking a sip of tea at Kaedes home.  
  
"What?" Sango replied.  
  
"What now? I mean we defeated Naraku. We avenged Kikyo. We completed the jewl. Miroku?" She answered.  
  
Miroku coughed into his tea. "What? The jewl? I- um...." Inuyasha stood and struck the poor Monk hard on the head. "owww..."  
  
"What did you do with the jewl, Monk?" Inuyasha spat furiously. The door slid back. Inuyashas hand went to Tetsaiga, Kagomes Hand went to her bow, Mirokus hand went to Sangos backside, and Sangos hand went violently to Mirokus face.  
  
"Father!" Shippou cried. Following the fox, a small boy, that everyone recognized, walked in. "kohaku!" Sango cried, elated. She cried, as she embraced her brother. Shippou introduced his Father to everyone. After Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head again, and Miroku explained that he had wished on the Jewl that all five of them would get what they would have wished for, shippou asked the obvious question.  
  
" Inuyasha, Kagome? What did you guys want?" asked Shippou curiously.  
  
"Kikyo to be able to forget Inuyasha and Vice Verse." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha went cherry red in the face  
  
"To be Human, Demon, or Hanyou at will." He muttered. Everyone was shocked. Slowly a grin crept onto his face. "Demon was the original plan, but I got sidetracked."  
  
So in the end, Miroku and Sango went together and started her village all over again, Inuyasha and Kagome lived together, in her time during school days, in his during break. Myouga- jiji popped in once in a while. Shippou lived once again with his father. All was well again with the small, strange group. Untill next time something came up, that is.... 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Kagomes Heart  
  
How could Kagome Higarashi, a young girl of just 18, cope with what she had in her heart? After all they had been through. After they had killed Naraku. After they had completed the jewl. They had kissed. She had loved that hanyou. Inuyasha. Inuyasha! Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo! He had made her live again with the jewl.  
  
Kagome smiled bitterly, as she walked down the well-worn path to the well. Why should she be here? She didnt belong here anymore. So why, she asked herself, does it still feel like like home?  
  
"Kagome." Kagome turned around. It was Kikyo. "Both of us love him. Only one of us can have him. Inuyasha could never be your mate. You live in two diferant times. Any child you had would have dog ears, or claws, or fangs. With me, he can be happy."  
  
"I know. But why does it hurt so much? I knew this would happen." A tear slid down Kagomes face.  
  
"If you really love him, you will let him go." Kikyo told her soothingly.  
  
"Could I at least say goodbye?"  
  
"I think Its best you dont." 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disguise  
  
"Kaede-baba! Have you seen Kagome? I cant find her anywhere! She should have been back hours ago." Inuyasha called to the old Miko. He hadnt seen Kagome, and she had gone out for a walk hours ago. She had not returned.  
  
Inuyasha was afraid that something terrible had happened to her.  
  
"She left not ten minutes ago for the well." Kaede answered, surprised. Why didnt Inuyasha know this? Hadnt he gone to Kikyo? Was he planning to deny it?  
  
"Well, Why?" He asked. Kaedes eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"You know why. You went back to my sister again. Kagome told me everything. And shes not coming back this time." Inuyasha was bewildered. He hadnt seen Kikyo in at least a year! Something smelled fishy here.  
  
Kagome pulled herself into the well, with the big bag on her back. It had a big bag of gummie bears in it, which she had intended to give to Inuyasha. Now she never would.  
  
"Stop it." She told herself sternly. Being sorry for herself wasnt going to get her anywhere. She froze at the point where she was going to let go of the well. Someone was shouting. It sounded like...  
  
"KAGOME! KAGOME!" Kagome heard Inuyashas voice scream. His silver hair streaming behing him, he lept to her, and held her close. Kagome felt her heart melt in the arms of the one she loved so much, but then fought to get away.  
  
"Does Kikyo know about this?" She asked coldly, ususally so soft around him, now she was like the Shikon jewl. Cold, and hard, and brittle and powerful. So strong, he was almost afraid of her.  
  
Kagome was stronger than him. If he was Kagome, and put in her sittuation, it would break him. He was filled with admirationfor this powerful reincarnation.  
  
"Kagome. I dont know who told you I was with Kikyo again, but it was a lie. I havent seen her on purpose for a year. At least." Inuyasha told her, his voice filled with love and Admiration. Pity, and sorrow.  
  
"The last time I saw her was when she was passing through that village. Or maybe it was with Suikotsu. I dont know. But how could you ever doubt that I love you?" His voice broke, and Kagome ould swear she saw a tear.  
  
Kagomes cold, hard outer exterier broke, and she was once more the Kagome he loved. She embraced him, and they both cried tears of happiness and releif.   
  
Their tears mixed together and they realized at the exact same time how much they loved each other. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Narakus return (?) and Sesshoumarus Offer  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were at Kaedes home, sitting around a fire. After talking and sharing notes, they had concluded that Naraku, or someone directly connected to Naraku, was after them. Only then did they realize what had to be done.  
  
"Inuyasha, well have to get Miroku and Sango. If its Naraku again, well, we beat him once. We can do it again." Kagome declared defiantly, breaking the silence. Her mind was abuzz, but yet clear on one thing.   
  
If it killed her, she would destroy Naraku. After what he had done, even though it hadnt worked, she couldnt let him live.  
  
"But how! We killed him! Hes gone!" Inuyasha exploded. Inuyasha would never forget that day. Miroku had died, he had used Kazaana to suck up the most powerful part of naraku. after Sango had split him in two.  
  
While Inuyasha was being tortured by Naraku, which would not have happened if he had realized before it was too late that it was the new moon that night. Kagome had Killed Naraku with a purifying arrow.   
  
On awakening from the terrible dreams that Haunted Inuyasha, he and the others discovered that Miroku had made a wish on the Shikon No Tama, and was alive again. Now Naraku seemed to be back. How was that so? How could it be?  
  
"Well, perhaps it isnt Naraku, but a son or daughter." Kaede suggested gently. This startled Inuyasha and Kagome both. Kagome wasnt sure what she thought of this, but , well, Inuyasha seemed to have made up his mind.  
  
"Yes! If we could beat Naraku, of course we can beat any son of his!" Inuyasha exclaimed triumphantly, pumping his fist in the air. Kagome wasnt so sure.  
  
"Aye. Unless the child was concieved after he seperated Onigumo from hisself, but before he took him back. That would make the child a full demon, yet inheriting Narakus demonic stength. It would be stronger that Naraku." Kaede commented dryly.  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time. It made sense. Naraku would want a full demon to continue his legacy, not a Hanyou.  
  
They heard screaming from outside. Cries of "A demon!" and "Ahhhhh!!!" and "A youkai!" could be heard. Inuyasha sprang for the door. Kagome followed.   
  
The saw a very hyper Rin, on Un, and Ah. Following them was Sesshoumaru, and the litle toady green Jaken with a staff way too big for him.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up to Inuyasha, with that strange saunter he has, and announced," I am here to congatualate you on destroying Naraku, which I could not do. Also, to ask what service you would ask of me."  
  
Inuyasha was very surprised, and said arrogantly ,"I didnt. That was Kagome." Now it was Sesshoumarus turn to be surprised, but he barely showed it. Rin came up, leading Ah and Un.  
  
"Kagome-Sama!", she cried happily. Somewhere along the line Rin had grown to like Kagome. Sesshoumaru moved to Kagome to ask again, this time to Kagome, but she raised a hand to silence him. "Just take good care of Rin. We all had reasons to get rid of him. But I have something to ask of you anyway..." 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

An unlikly attraction  
  
"Sesshoumaru, we destroyed Naraku. I know we did. But someone is fooling with us, some one who is either Naraku or close, very close to Naraku." Kagome said firmly. Sesshoumaru had to appriciate her spunk. Its amazing. He thought. This human girl may be the one who keeps their gorup together.  
  
With that thought the stoic demon Lord began to think of her in a whole new way. At that small moment, that small thought, the man who was no man realized an unlikly attraction. Was it possible that Sesshoumaru liked Kagome?  
  
Kagome was well aware that Sesshoumaru was staring at her, with a slightly softer gaze than the one he usually held. But be that as it may, she could never have guessed the reason.  
  
She was still waiting for an answer, and began to tap her foot impatiently. What was taking so long. "Sesshoumaru-sama, do not try to tell me you do not know. If he were alive, you would know immeadiatly." She said stiffly. She was irritated, and he knew it.  
  
He sniffed at the air, being sure not to make the action obvious. He had a reputation to uphold after all. He detected immediatly traces of Naraku, from nearby. But it was old, and from at least a year ago. Maybe more.  
  
But then there was that other smell. It smelled a bit like Naraku, but it wasnt Naraku. Did he have offspring, maybe. The smell was faint. This being was strong. Possibly stronger than Naraku himself. This was very bad news indeed.  
  
"Narakus scent is here, but from so long ago it is almost gone." Sesshoumaru stated hesitantly. Inuyasha pumped his fist into the air triumphantly again. Kagome was beginning to wish she hadnt told him what the gesture meant.   
  
"And?" She demanded shrewdly. She had not missed the hesitation in the Taiyoukais voice. He shifted hi tail irritably, for he was not used to being spoken to that way.  
  
Yet Sesshoumaru had seen her in the peak of her power, surrounded in pink inferno, looking just as Kikyo had when her body was burned. But that time, Kagome had been burning with flamed of life. He sighed.   
  
He was about to speak when Jaken began to protest loudly at her disrespect to "Lord Sesshoumaru- Sama". Kagomes eye twitched in anger, and she grabbed the staff Jaken always carried, and bashed him on his little green head with it.  
  
Sesshoumaru only wondered more why he had let that little pest live so long. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A new twist  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru- Sama! You would not have put up with this kind of backtalk before!" Jaken continued in his annoying little voice. Sesshoumaru gave him a private death glare, and Jaken responded with , "I am sorry Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama! Its not my place to- gahhh!" That last part was thanks to Kagomes foot on his head.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a small, small smile of approval show.  
  
"Now then." She said. "Where were we. What are you not telling us?" She sounded more than a little annoyed. But wheather this was because of Jaken, or because of Sesshoumarus hesitation, he could not guess.  
  
"There is something new about. I beleive it met Kagome at the well. It smelled faintly of Naraku, but also somthing else. I would say Naraku had offspring. A daughter, who met Kagome at the well, and there are strong traces of Sadness."  
  
For some reason Kagome could not guess, there was a very small quiver when he said 'daughter'. But Inuyasha could guess. "Hah! My invincible half- brother is afraid!" he crowed, gloating.  
  
"Unlike you, Inuyasha, I have enough sense to realize that a being so much stronger than Naraku is to be feared. I might point out that you could not even smell the differance between this being and Kikyo." Sesshoumaru replied with cold dignity.  
  
Inuyasha growled, and his hand went to Tetsusaigas hilt. Kagome, sensing a bit of a problen, responded to this action with a loud, "SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha was more than a little bit angry, and he bolted up, and swiped at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru merely moved to a few feet away, so fast no one saw the actual movement. Inuyasha took another shot, and Sesshoumaru simply moved back to his original place.  
  
After a few minutes of this, Inuyasha feinted and landed a hit. The armor on his chest shattered. Sesshoumaru watched with interest. He seemed even more interested when Kagomes temper flared.  
  
"Sitsitsitsitsit sit SIT!!!!" Kagome screamed furiously. "Cant you two ever get along?! Youre acting like children! Especially you, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru, you had better grow up. Youre the pot who calls the Kettle black."   
  
Kagome had overstepped her boundary this time. Sesshoumaru could stand being told what to do, even if he didnt like it. He could not get used to being yelled at. He was not servant. He would show this insolent wench that!  
  
He drew Tensusaiga swiftly, and sent the young woman flying. Kagome landed on her feet. "So." She said frostily, "The perfect Demon lord does have a temper.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
PLEASE READ!!!!  
  
Authors note: I have been working at a pretty fast pace with this Fanfic, and I love how much you guys are reveiwing. I am, however, human. Im taking a break, so I wont be updating for a few days. I promise I will when I get back though!  
  
Eternal-Inuyasha 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

A nightmare come true

* * *

Kagome was surprised, and a little bit pleased that she had been able to break down the wall of the stoic demon lord. She hadnt know that Sesshoumaru was capable of sulking.  
  
As for Sesshoumaru, well, he was more than ashamed at his behavior. He could only hope that this would not lead to any further problems...

* * *

_Everything seemed so misty. But he was here. Kagome was in his arms, just like he had promised her. He had promised that once Naraku was dead, they would be together forever.  
  
Inuyasha drew his lovely Kagome towards him, a passionate kiss ready to spring from his lips. He had waited so long. So long for the pure, simple peace of love. But she pushed him back gently. A soft, yet firm hand brushed his cheek.  
  
She, his wonderful pure, perfect goddess, looked sadly into his amber eyes, and tears made the scene more misty than before.   
  
"No!" He shouted, through a fog. "It has to be perfect. Ive waited so long!"  
  
"So long.." He whispered. Kaome smiled sorrowfully at him, and turned away. She was leaving him. No... He had known it would happen, and when it did, that it wold kill him. Yet even knowing this did not lessen the pain. _

* * *

Inuyasha was wandering again, thinking. _I remember when I would not think so much. Life was so simple then... so simple....._ He thought. He shook his head to clear it. _Maybe_, he thought, _Maybe if I become human, and stay human, I can stay with Kagome_.  
  
This thought startled the Hanyou. He remembered also a time when he wanted nothing more than to be a youkai. Now.... now he didnt know what he wanted. The dream had come back though, and he knew one thing for sure.  
  
He had to be with Kagome! He couldnt live without her. What if she left? He would be lost. So lost! No. He couldnt live without her. Inuyasha knew he would have to find a way to keep her here. Would destroying the well work?   
  
"No. She would hate me." Inuyasha said aloud. He dug his claws into his palm, and blood dripped slowly from deep wounds. He looked up at a large tree branch that had gotten in the way, just in time, in surprise. It had hurt, sort of.   
  
But mostly, for a few seconds, the pain had gone away. He didnt hurt anymore. He had stopped worrying about Kagome, and it had felt good. Maybe if -  
  
"Inuyasha?" came a voice, floating over his shoulder. It was Kagome. She rested a hand on his shoulder. He put a hand on hers. Inuyasha looked into herface and saw hesitance. _Oh, no! No! Here it comes!!_ he thought, panic seeping through him.  
  
"Inuyasha... I..." she sounded so hesitant, so sad. But there were no tears. She wasnt sorry she was going away..... "I have to leave Inuyasha. I have to go. I cant fall in love with you."  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha shot back, his voice filled with a nasty twist even he realized was mean. "Fallen in love with Holo, or whatever his name is? Fine. Just... Just go. Leave." And with that he sprang away, his heart twisting in anguish.

* * *

Authors note:  
  
Poor Inu! And why would Kagome be leaving now? Now? This doesnt make much sense, does it? Thanks to all my reveiwers! Thanks to:  
  
Angel Flame-Mary   
  
REa  
  
Inuyasha1Kagomefan  
  
Inashosetai  
  
Kaoru Misumi-Sama  
  
Jessie  
  
Kuramasgirl556  
  
all of whom were so very kind and reveiwed. And a special thanks to Inashosetai who has been very kind, and has reveiwed constantly. Thanks again, Lisa! 


End file.
